A Crystal of Time
A Crystal of Time is the newly released 2019 fantasy, fairy tale novel written by Soman Chainani. It is the second book in trilogy and the the fifth book overall in ''The School for Good and Evil'' series. The book picks up right after the events of the fourth book, . It released on March 5, 2019. A Barnes and Noble Exclusive Edition was also released. Synopsis A false king has claimed the throne of Camelot, sentenced Tedros to death, and forced Sophie to be his queen. Only Agatha manages to escape. Now Agatha and the students at the School for Good and Evil must find a way to restore Tedros to his throne and save Camelot . . . before all of their fairy tales come to a lethal end.[https://schoolforgoodandevil.com/books/a-crystal-of-time/ A Crystal of Time — School for Good and Evil official site] Plot After Agatha fled Camelot, she took cover in the woods. She's convinced she's running in circles until finally she finds herself in the kingdom of Avalon. She talks to the Lady of the Lake, now a 'shrivelled old hag', and asks her to show her what the Snake looked like. The Lady draws Rhian's face, although it is later proven to be his brother (Japeth). The Coven and the crew minus Agatha, Sophie and Tedros are crammed into a tiny cell along with the Dean of Good. They have been instructed by the Dean to set up an escape plan, including Hester's demon, Anadil's rats, and magic. Using Hester's demon, they bore a hole in the stone wall just big enough to stick a finger through. Using this hole, they use one of Dovey's spells to spy on the stage. They find out the Snake's real name is Japeth, who is Rhian's Eagle and brother. Japeth looks strikingly similar to Rhian, as revealed by a transformation. Sophie is still with Rhian onstage, and it is revealed that Excalibur is stationed against her back, ready to split her open if she does something wrong. One of Japeth's scims becomes a pen 'for the People named Lionsmane, which is gold in colour. Rhian states that Sophie wishes for Tedros (who is being dragged into his own separate dungeon cell) to die, and an execution is planned for a week later. When the announcement is over, Sophie is dragged to the Map Room by pirates Thiago, Aran, Wesley, and Beeba. As they pass through the castle, she finds that it is being remade with Lion crests. The chefs of the castle are being fired as Sophie and the pirates pass the kitchen. Soon, they reach the Map Room (which has a new scent somehow), and Sophie discovers that Agatha is nearing the edge of the Camelot border. In the corners of the room, five maids clad in white bonnets and dresses hold planning books, each labelled with something different that is necessary for her and Rhian's wedding (Blessing, Procession, Circus of Talents, Feast of Lights, and Wedding). Although Sophie had wished to be married to a storybook prince ever since she was little, she is filled with dread knowing that she's marrying 'a monster'. Wesley tells Sophie that she must work until supper, and wear a concealing frilly white dress at all times. After he leaves, the door is locked. In a rage, Sophie throws books around and yells at the maids to speak. Japeth enters the room and brings a 'missing' book labelled 'Execution', which has choices of various execution items (axes, chopping blocks, etc). Rhian enters after Sophie begins a heated discussion on the identities of the two brothers, without a shirt. Sophie notices that both brothers are strikingly similar in skin tone, as Rhian's chest is the same color as Japeth's body. Sophie and Rhian have a heated debate over the truths and lies. (tbc) Chapter list Chapters # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Gallery Videos Trivia * A Barnes and Noble Exclusive edition was released featuring a pull-out poster with letters to King Rhian for a chance at Lionsmane's stories. One side showed approved letters, the other showed letters "to use as toilet paper in the dungeons". * There is a Target Exclusive featuring "The Lost Chapter". THE SCHOOL FOR GOOD & EVIL 5 A Crystal of Time Official Book Trailer References